


Don't Forget the Cherry

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [29]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina craves a sundae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget the Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #432 'Cherry.'

“Cami, are you awake?” Davina whispered into the darkened bedroom.

“I am now” said Cami from where she lay in bed beside her wife.

“The babies want a sundae” said Davina, rubbing her pregnant belly.

“Davina, it’s nearly 3 o’clock in the morning…and you want me to make you a sundae?” asked Cami.

“It’s not for me; it’s for the twins” said Davina, flashing her wife a grin.

Cami sighed before turning on the lamp on her nightstand. “What flavor do you want?”

“Rocky road” said the witch. “And don’t forget the cherry!” she called after the blonde’s retreating figure.


End file.
